


【红茶会】应召男友（5）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（5）

王耀是第二节课到达教室的，看了眼四下无人，推开后门直接坐到了弗朗西斯旁边。他垂着眼睛，苍白的双颊还晕染着疯狂后的疲惫，表情也有些恹恹的。弗朗西斯撇了脸看他慢慢弯下腰，若无其事地从书包里抽出一叠讲义放在桌子上，端正放好。  
四目相对的瞬间，王耀挑了挑眉，倒是弗朗西斯轻咳了一声，不动声色地移开眼睛。  
“那什么，昨天晚上……”  
王耀把手指竖在嘴唇前：“有什么话下课再说。”  
“……”  
王耀今天穿了件淡蓝色套头毛衣，宽松的设计让他看上去更加瘦削。不知是不是有意为之，过长的袖子遮住了指尖，王耀平时也有一思考问题就无意识咬指甲的习惯，这会正皱着眉头，薄唇抿着袖口来回蹭动，柔软的衣料被拉下来，露出脖颈和锁骨处的大片白皙肌肤。  
藏不住的嫣红吻痕印在上面，盖章印证般确凿而分明。弗朗西斯看了一眼就立刻偏过了视线，然而王耀自己好像没有一点掩饰的意思，偏头认真记着笔记。柔软的马尾滑过耳际落在侧肩，反射出淡淡的柔光，阳光微熹，男孩的眼神专注而纯净。  
弗朗西斯捂住脸，深深吸了口气，觉得自己要疯了。

王耀挑了个食堂最角落窝着，心不在焉地把玩一只咖啡勺子。弗朗西斯坐在对面，低着头将牛排使劲划成了一条条，切到最后捶了下桌子，把盘子转了半圈，继续划。  
空气中飘浮着无言的沉默。  
时间一分一秒地过去，两个人都不想开口，仿佛不主动戳破，就能当作什么都没发生过。时针转了小半圈，终于还是王耀先忍不住挑起话头：“弗朗，有问题赶紧问，事务所的报表我还没对完，得早点回去。”  
法国人抬了抬眼睛，声音有点闷：“别装了，你知道哥哥想问什么。”  
“哦，那你听好了，我只说一遍。”王耀也干脆，丢开勺子，仰起脸懒懒倚进靠背里。“你不用有心理负担，伊万先生人很好，昨天晚上我们玩得很开心。他没提那个项目，但在我看来就算差不多了，这你也不用担心。”  
“……”  
“我这么做不是为了你，真的不是为了你，我收了他的钱，不过是一场交易罢了，你情我愿，钱货两清——有需求就有供给，你知道的，市场规律而已。”  
弗朗西斯咬了咬下唇，压着餐刀用力把牛肉粒压扁，汁水四溅。“王耀，你是不是缺钱啊？”  
“问这个做什么？”  
“你要是缺钱，说一声，哥哥给你拿，就当来波诺弗瓦工作提前预支薪水了行不行？”弗朗西斯烦躁地抓抓头发，实在不知道应该站在什么立场说这个事情。王耀口口声声说着不是为了他，可是那个布拉金斯基又确实是看在王耀的面子上，归根结底，这个情他必须领，不得不领。  
只是他怎么也放不下出卖朋友的负罪感，说到底还是没法接受同利益和金钱扯上关系的性爱。说不上肮脏，就是太别扭——平时自己出去玩玩不成问题，可是主角如果换成王耀，这他妈就难受了。  
王耀眯起眼睛，摇了摇头。  
“我不缺钱。”  
弗朗西斯瞪大眼睛，登时急了，一把摔了勺子站起身：“不缺钱你玩个毛线？伊万布拉金斯基掏钱，你陪他上床，合着你他妈出来卖屁股啊？我说王大学霸，脑子进水了吧，知不知道你现在在干什么？”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“知道是什么意思？”  
“……字面上的意思。”  
“靠！”  
面对愤怒的弗朗西斯，王耀怔了两秒，随即笑了起来。弗朗西斯有点懵，在一起这么久，他很少看见王耀笑，东方人的笑容似乎一向很吝于展示给亲近的人，就算偶尔挑了嘴角，也像阳光下的冰，明晃晃地闪亮着，刚想细看，却早已化成了一汪水。卸掉伪装的面具，王耀真心在笑时会不自觉地含下头，颊上一朵深深的梨涡，于是所有的冷淡漠然瞬间被甩到九霄云外，非要用一个词形容的话，只能是可爱——单纯的可爱。  
弗朗西斯很头疼，不得不承认，难怪布拉金斯基被他迷得神魂颠倒，这家伙确实有做应召的资本——王耀的身上有种说不出的气质，干净又妩媚，禁欲却诱惑。他的眉眼虽然无法和漂亮的女孩子相比，一抬一合间却满满都是邀请——或许那不是邀请，他只是勾着你陷进去，陷进去，忍不住驻足，忍不住沉沦，明知头破血流，可还是会被深深吸引。  
可谁又知道这副漂亮的皮囊下面，却是个没有心的。谈不上贬低赞赏，有心就有弱点，有牵挂就有死穴。因为太自私，所以不在乎，所以无坚不摧。弗朗西斯不知道他不在身边的岁月里王耀都遇见过什么，经历过什么，为某人劳心伤神这种事，在他看来愚蠢得像一个低级错误。  
弗朗西斯撇了撇嘴，莫名又想起阿尔弗雷德。现在他终于能明白王耀的恼怒了，以前以为王耀是看不清人家的一片真心，原来他小王爷只觉得那种掏心掏肺的所谓喜欢太幼稚。越认真越幼稚，越认真越可悲，爱人不如爱自己，走心还不如走肾。  
感情是最廉价的东西，可是不知道为什么，王耀又不愿意亲手扯碎阿尔的一往情深，好像留着点幻想，就留着点希望。惹不起还躲不起吗，在他眼里，美国青年的热情不过是一波海浪，碰不到崖壁就自顾自退下去了，等人家再交了女朋友，见面至少还有一点头的交情。  
不过这次王耀怕是失算了，弗朗西斯摸着下巴想。算了，这俩货反正轮不着他操心，阿尔弗雷德那点破事，再差还有亚瑟柯克兰管着。能镇住琼斯少爷的人掰着手指能数得过来，亚瑟算一个，艾米莉算一个，现在还得再加上一个王耀。  
从前弗朗西斯带着王耀出席私人聚会时，后者没少被人错认成他花钱买的男伴。一个嘴上没把门的公子哥甚至公然对王耀脸上吹了口烟，调笑着说但凡是个男人，和王耀呆不到半个小时就会想跟他做爱。弗朗西斯猝不及防，一口香槟呛进嗓子，眼角偷瞄着祈祷这尊佛爷可千万别生气，王耀倒没做什么表示，好像没听见一样，依旧端着红酒站得笔直，不远不近的距离，看不清他是什么神情。  
现如今也不知道他脑子里哪根弦搭错了，又或者是早就存在的想法，居然一脸认真地说想做应召。确定自己没听错的瞬间，天知道弗朗西斯是用了多大的克制，才没把柠檬水泼到他脸上。  
“理由！你给我个理由！”  
“为什么？”王耀一脸嫌弃。“你又不是我客户。”  
“哥哥不能做你客户吗？”弗朗西斯感觉自己真是被王耀弄疯了，刚刚还在生气，下一秒又开始纠结这种没意思的问题。胸腔里翻滚着无法言明的情绪——委屈，焦躁，又或者是单纯的不甘心，法国人向前探了身子，恶狠狠地钳住王耀的下巴，英俊的面孔缓缓凑近，男人凝视着王耀精致的眉眼，刻意压低的嗓音性感华丽：“又不是不给你钱，论技术哥哥也不输给谁啊。”  
“怎么样，跟谁不是做，要不要试试？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“给爷滚。”  
王耀两手拍过去，毫不客气地使劲扭着世界初恋的脸掰到另一边，换来对方一声中气十足的惨叫。  
“王耀你谋杀啊！”  
过路的学生们向这个角落投来好奇的眼光。正是最无所事事的年纪，男孩们的荷尔蒙分泌得太旺盛，成天想着橄榄球和打飞机，女生们穿着吊带背心，格子外衫的下摆打着结包住胸部，热裤短裙裹着浑圆柔软的屁股，一翘一翘吸得人挪不开眼睛。  
可这些美好的身体，美好的故事只属于外面的世界，不是他王耀的，跟他没有一分钱关系。他参与不进去，也根本不想参与。王耀经常生出一种错觉，他是一个摆在橱窗里任人玩赏的人偶，摩肩接踵的街道上，人群来来走走，可是就算有人停留，也没人留到最后。   
一仰脖子，咖啡杯见了底，王耀丢掉杯子，抿了抿唇上的水渍，抬头发现不知道什么时候安静下来的弗朗西斯正撑了下巴定定看着他。  
“啧，别用那种眼神看我，恶不恶心。”  
弗朗西斯不以为意。“真决定了？”  
“嗯。”  
“所以你到底是怎么想的？”  
“……”  
“告诉我吧。”弗朗西斯双手交握着按在桌面上，眼神焦灼而迫切。“这样如果你遇到什么困难，哥哥还能帮你一把……至少能给你推荐个好点的心理医生。”  
“……神他妈心理医生。” 用力咽下涌到舌尖的脏话，王耀古怪地瞧了弗朗西斯好一会，终于还是叹了口气，缴械投降。  
“怎么说呢，我只是，非常，非常享受这种感觉。只属于床上的角逐，控制欲，支配感，做爱的过程像在雕琢一件艺术品。我们交流，沟通，建立一种心照不宣的默契——至于报酬，嗯，报酬确实是一方面，但那不重要，一场筛选而已……嗯，弗朗，你修过Behavioral-economics吗？”  
“唔，没。” 法国人开始后悔逼着这学霸说话了。  
“没关系，我举个例子你就懂了。比方说你选择修更高的学历不是因为它有用，而是你认为你可以无压力handle这种程度。如果在你的Budget里修掉这些学分的收入少于你的机会成本，理智的人会选择放弃——这也是为什么学历会成为企业挑选人才的标准。往白了说，企业看的不是你的成绩，而是你取得这样成绩背后的能力。”  
弗朗西斯痛苦地抱住了脑袋。  
“耀啊，哥哥听！不！懂！”  
王耀含住了小勺子，歪了歪头同情地看着呼天抢地的法国人。“我的意思是钱不重要，重要是客户的水平和档次，对此他们需要拿出一个可靠的证明。”  
“……”  
王耀又开始往第二杯咖啡里加糖。“像王尔德说的——所有的一切都是与性有关，仅此而已。”  
弗朗西斯很想破口大骂，去你的王尔德，去你的行为经济学，去你的控制欲支配感，去你的去你的。王耀低下头喝咖啡，小口小口吹着，嘴唇印在杯口抿出一个好看的弧度。弗朗西斯盯着液面上泛起的小小波纹发了好一会愣，结果等回过神来也没找出个反驳的理由。  
法国人突然就没那么愤怒了，他也不知道自己到底在纠结什么——尊严？道德？再严肃一点，法律？弗朗西斯说不清这是怎样的一种感觉，非要比喻的话，就像换了个眼镜就换了个世界，物事还是那个物事，但立场根本就不同了。  
唔，他好像，被王耀，洗脑了？  
……反正对方也没打算把他说服，或是征求他的意见，这是一个决定，在说出口之前就已经没有了更改的余地。王耀是个精明的商人，所做的一切不过是为了利益最大化而已，他不会让情感主宰理智，弗朗西斯虽然不明白，但人家既然选择了隐瞒，他自然也不方便穷追不舍。  
事以至此，作为一个朋友，弗朗西斯只能选择沉默。  
“好吧，那你还有什么需要哥哥帮忙的吗？”  
“有。”出乎意料地，王耀干脆承认。“弗朗，你有其他应召的联系方式吗？最好是男人，女人也行。”  
“找不到客户？我帮你介绍啊。”  
东方人摇摇头。“王黯和王耀最好还是分得清楚些，我不想惹上没必要的麻烦。”  
弗朗西斯突然想到一个人。  
“等一下，那布拉金斯基呢？”  
王耀迟疑了一下。“他是个聪明人，不会不懂这些道理的。”  
你自己没有心，就以为全天下都不懂感情吗。弗朗西斯有点头大，直觉告诉他事情绝没有王耀说得这么简单。昨晚伊万看着王耀的眼神他是清楚的，先别说聪不聪明，简直连理智都没有了，野兽一样的占有欲赤裸裸地写在脸上，疯狂到危险——唉，看来又是一笔算不清的烂帐啊，怎么全世界都在跟哥哥抢男人……弗朗西斯心里感慨着，忍不住又偷瞄了眼对方脖子上的吻痕，王耀立刻察觉，不动声色地向上拉了拉领口。  
“请做好眼神管理，谢谢。”  
弗朗西斯挑挑眉毛，低头翻通讯录。  
“别说，哥哥这还真有一个小男孩的电话……上次去夜店勾搭上的，挺清秀一日本人，你存一下。”  
“Honda Kiku……本田菊？”  
“哎呦喂，怎么跟你长得还有点像？”弗朗西斯点开头像，放到王耀头侧比了比，忍不住大笑出声。“真的像，不知道的还以为你们俩是失散多年的兄弟呐……”  
王耀面无表情，一脚跺在法国人锃亮的皮鞋上。  
“啊痛痛痛痛！王耀你今天怎么回事，被亚瑟那个笨蛋传染了吗？”  
弗朗西斯捂着脸大声哀嚎，王耀的身体却一下子僵硬了，胳膊悬在半空，手机从指缝间滑落下来，落在地上砸出一声闷响。  
弗朗西斯吓了一跳：“小耀？”  
“……我有点累了。”王耀弯腰捡起手机，敛下眉眼淡淡地说。于是那个会笑会恼的王耀顿时不见了，他又戴上了生人勿近的面具，把心缩进壳里，无懈可击。  
——是错觉吗，弗朗西斯怎么觉得，就在刚才的某一瞬间，那双向来古井无波的眼眸里，真真切切地滑过一抹……那算什么，痛苦？  
弗朗西斯被自己吓着了，反复回味着，直到王耀推了他一把。  
“发什么愣？再不走第一节课要开始了。”  
“哦哦，这就走。”  
果然是错觉吧。弗朗西斯转头看着身边的人，大大的毛衣裹着他纤细的身体，乖巧地抱着文件夹，洗发水的气息干净而清爽。过路的女生们躲在一旁指指点点，王耀好像没看见一样，垂头盯着脚尖，抿着嘴唇不知道在思考着什么。  
弗朗西斯暗暗翻了个白眼。  
……吃人都不吐骨头的，这他妈才叫真禽兽。

 

［tbc］


End file.
